yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 142
"A Life-or-Death Battle! Machine Divine Emperor Dragon Asterisk" is the one-hundred and forty second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::In the heat of their battle with Aporia, [[Leo was eager to try and protect his friends, but his offensive turns out to backfire, and Jack and Luna take a great deal of damage. Leo then stands dumbfounded before his collapsed friends, while Aporia, jumping at the opportunity, summons the Machine Divine Emperor Dragon Asterisk and launches an attack. The three are driven into a predicament. In the midst of all that, Leo bravely stands up against Aporia, even though Aporia repeatedly asks the boy and his friends to surrender if they wish to hold on to their lives.]] As Leo decides to fight and take on all the damage to protect Jack and Luna, Ancient Fairy Dragon helps revive Leo, giving him his own Mark of the Dragon and evolving Power Tool Dragon into Life Stream Dragon. Featured Duels Aporia VS Leo & Luna & Jack Atlas :... continued from the previous episode. ''Aporia's Turn After reducing Jack's and Luna's Life Points, he activates "Lock-On Laser", which inflicts 200 damage every time a player sets a Spell or Trap card. He ends his turn. "Power Gravity" destroys itself, returning "Machine Imperial Soldier Wisel Ein's" ATK to normal (ATK: 3200 → 1800). Leo's Turn Leo ends his turn. Luna's Turn Luna ends her turn. With no Machine monsters, "Fortissimo the Moving Fortress" inflicts 100 damage (Luna: 200 → 100). Jack's Turn He summons "Clock Resonator" in Defense Position. "Level Cannon" activates (Jack: 700 → 100). Aporia's Turn Aporia activates "Gift of the Machine Emperors", drawing 1 card for each Machine Imperial Soldiers he controls. He then Special Summons "Machine Divine Emperor Dragon Asterisk". Aporia would have taken damage from "Level Cannon", but the damage is negated by "Machine Imperial Soldier Skiel Ein's" effect. It gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Machine Imperial Soldiers he controls (ATK: 0 → 4600). "Skiel Ein" attacks "Clock Resonator". Leo activates "Block Lock" switching the target to "Morphtronic Stapler", which cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn. "Machine Imperial Soldier Wisel Ein's" effect activates, giving "Skiel Ein" piercing damage (Leo: 3200 → 3000). "Morphtronic Stapler's" effect activates, switching to Attack Position and switching "Skiel Ein" and "Machine Imperial Soldier Grannel Ein" to Defense Position. This also lowers "Dragon Asterisk's" ATK (ATK: 4600 → 1800). "Wisel Ein" destroys "Morphtronic Stapler", which activates its last effect, that lowers "Wisel Ein's" ATK by 300. ("Wisel Ein's" and "Dragon Asterisk's" ATK: 1800 → 1500)(Leo: 3000 → 2600). "Dragon Asterisk" attacks Leo directly (Leo: 2600 → 1100). He sets 2 cards and ends his turn. Leo's Turn He activates "Fortissimo the Moving Fortress's" effect to Special Summon "Morphtronic Boomboxen" and Normal Summons "Morphtronic Lighton" in Defense Position. "Level Cannon" activates again (Leo: 1100 → 100). He then activates "Double Ripple", tributing Jack's "Clock Resonator" and his "Morphtronic Boomboxen" to summon 2 Synchro Monsters whose levels are exactly Level 7 in this case, summoning his "Power Tool Dragon" and Luna's "Ancient Fairy Dragon" in Defense Position. "Level Cannon" and "Dragon Asterisk's" effects activate, inflicting a total of 4800 points of damage (Leo: 100 → 0). Luna, upset at Leo's loss, starts loosing Life Points (Luna: 100 → 97). "Morphtronic Lighton's" roulette effect activates, which Leo wins and returns his life points to 100 (Leo: 0 → 100) (Luna: 97 → 82 →). He tunes his "Power Tool Dragon" to "Morphtronic Lighton" to Synchro Summon "Life Stream Dragon" (ATK: 2900). :Continues next episode... Featured cards The following cards were used in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast References